


Opening Moves

by sei_shonanon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_shonanon/pseuds/sei_shonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts the night after he brings the antique goban home from the flea market.</p>
<p>prompt: silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Moves

**Author's Note:**

> The rules of haunting are different for Touya Kouyo because he's an adult. Or alternatively, because I said so. :P

It starts the night after he brings the antique goban home from the flea market.

It's not uncommon for Touya Kouyo to dream of go. Remembering old matches, vivid dreams of new ones...but this dream is different from any of the others. It isn't just about the game, it's about the _player_. The player in Kouyo's dream that night is different from anyone else he has ever faced--or so his sleeping mind insists, and this strange conviction remains after he wakes.

He can't even remember what his dream-opponent looked like. Or, not entirely, but only in scattered impressions. An impression of eyes peeking warily over the top of a fan. Wariness turning into blazing joy, the snap of a fan closing, a brilliant breathless smile. The sharp clack of stones on a go board, increasing in tempo, and the thunder of his own heart at the excitement of the game. The paradoxical impression of hearing a soundless laugh.

He wakes slowly and reluctantly in the morning, with the painful feeling of leaving behind the game of a lifetime. He stares at the ceiling, trying to convince himself that he's only feeling the echo of a dream.

The next night he dreams again. The mysterious opponent is waiting for him again, across a board that still displays--he believes in his dream--the same game they had been playing last night. A warm wave of happiness sweeps over him.

Their game is slower tonight, no longer so driven by desperate blazing joy. Instead it's all slow shivery pleasure: the gentle clicking of stones against each other in a goke; long elegant fingers stirring them over and over. The slow push of territories against each other, the shift of stones on the board like a tide. Lips curve in a secret smile; the fan is raised as if to hide it, but the gesture only draws Kouyo's attention to the man's mouth.

At last in his dream Touya Kouyo knows that he has lost, but he feels no sting of defeat. Instead he feels excitement, as if a game is only just beginning.

"Who are you?" he asks. The first words that have been spoken in this dream, and the sound of his own voice startles him.

His dream-opponent opens his mouth as if to answer, but no words emerge. His face crumples in distress, and Kouyo jerks awake with a start.

The next night, the man is waiting for him again. He still looks distressed, but he smiles as they take their places at the board. He draws a stone from the goke in an almost unbearably elegant gesture, and places it on the board with a sharp clack. A bold opening move.

Touya Kouyo settles down for a long game, content to converse using the click of the stones.


End file.
